One More Night
by InsideTheTardisScribbles
Summary: River and the Doctor enjoys their life on Darillium, but their domestic life is about to change.
1. Prologue

**Yes à new story 😁 I don't know yet where I am going with this but I hope you'll like it ! (Sorry, à short prologue)**

It has been two years since River and the Doctor lived on Darillium, they were living peacefully in a small but cozy house. She was an archeologist and the Doctor was an history teacher in a local school. River was really grateful and happy, still, she wished something more.

" A child ?" repeated the Doctor.

River wanted to be a mother, but she could not, physically at least.

" I know you was a father once, and I would understand if you don't want to be one again." she said.

" Is that what you wish ?" asked his husband.

Before Darillium, that idea never went through her mind. Now she was more stable in her life, she liked that idea.

" Yes." she admitted.

She looked down when the Doctor frowned and bit his lips. She was not very familiar with his actual face, but she knew her request would be refused.

" Yes." she admitted.

She looked down when the Doctor frowned and bit his lips. She was not very familiar with his actual face, but she knew her request would be refused.

" Let me think about it please." the Timelord asked.

River stayed quiet, stunned by his request.

" Of course." she put a tender kiss on his lips.

Three days passed. After this day of work, River was glad to lie down in her bed. She relaxed in the warm covers until she felt the Doctor crawling in the bed, next to her. She happily snuggled against her husband who willingly held her in a soft embrace.

" Ok." he whispered.

" Ok for what ?" she looked up at him, curious.

" I want a daughter." he just said putting a kiss on her head.


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally back at writing ! Hope you will like this one !**

" Elyne ! " roared the blonde girl, " If you don't go, I'll tell Sister Catherine you're here !"

Elyne was the smallest and the most stunted girl of the orphanage. She had long brown hairs and amber eyes. Because of her difference, other children bullied her.

" Please don't, Zoe, I just wanted to see the new mommy and daddy." she explained.

The older girl dangerously walked to her. She stood in front of her, smirking.

" There's no parents for you." she chuckled pushing Elyne down.

As the little girl fell on her butt, her bullies started to laugh.

" What's happening here ?" scolded a woman.

" Elyne," the religious pulled her by the arm, " you know rules."

" I'm sorry." cried the child.

" Now go and do what you have to do." the woman's voice was cold and low.

" Yes, Sister." she nodded and ran away.

" And try to not start a fire, freak !" Zoe added.

Elyne could hear them laughing. She wiped her tears and headed to the heater room. Because of the rainy day, ovens were cold. She hated when it happened because she had to climb inside to start the fire. Sometimes, she would burn herself but most of time she would end up covered by ashes. She pulled her jacket off and awkwardly climbed into the cold metal case.

The grass was swept away by the sudden wind. As the Tardis appeared, leaves and grass flew by it. A short moment later the Doctor stepped outside.

" Earth. " he stated, sounding a bit disappointed.

They decided they would let the Tardis lead them to their future child, she knew where they had to be.

" Don't pout," said River, " Humans are cute actually."

" And undely rude ! "

" Like father, like daughter." she teased.

She grinned when she saw her husband's cheek turning red and looking away.

" Let's go." he said.

They walked until they reached a small orphanage. _Girl's Home._

" Oh great, a convent. " commented the Doctor.

" Ow ! " cried the Doctor.

River glared at him as she knocked at the door. An old nun opened the door after some minutes.

" How can I help you ? " she said coldly.

" Good morning, we're Mr and Mrs Smith and we would like to raise a child."

The nun glared at River then at the Doctor, who gave her a barely polite smile.

" Very well, " scoffed the nun, " Sister Catherine will show you around, hopefully you'll find a child you desire. Please wait here."

The nun made them sit on a bench until Sister Catherine come to get them. River looked at her husband who genuinely looked upset. Nervous actually. He slightly jumped when River took his hand.

" It'll be fine." she softly smiled at him. She helped him to relax a bit but she was nervous as well.

" Mr. Smith ? " called Sister Catherine.

The Doctor and River both stood up when they heard their name. The young nun greeted them respectfuly then lead them to the playground.

" Most of our girls are between seven and ten years old," explained Sister Catherine, " but some are younger and we have a fourteen year-old."

" Age doesn't matter for us. " smiled River.

The Doctor barely listened to the religious. He just followed quietly and looked around. The corridors were cold and dark. Orphanages tended to make him feel nervous. Knowing lonely and sad children lived there broke his hearts and he knew he could not help them all.

" Why are your eyebrows crossed ?" asked a very young red haired girl.

" I beg your par-"

The Doctor could not end his sentence. The child suddenly hugged his legs and did not plan to let him go.

" Aaaaah River ! She's hugging me ! " he begged for help.

Unfortunaly, his wife let him at his fate, laughing at him.

" Ruby ! " called Sister Catherine, " we already talked about that, we don't hug people without their consent."

The little girl let go of the Doctor, pouting a bit but she quickly ran away to play.

" I'm sorry, " the nun apologized, " she is an affectionate child."

" I saw that." the Doctor said, still stunned by the sudden show of affection.

They spent the next hour speaking to different children. Especially River. Unfortunaly, she did not match with any girls. Not that they were not lovely, but something was missing. Something that would make her sure about her choice. The Doctor and River sat there, at a small table, the Doctor sipping some tea.

" I feel like we're missing something. " River stated.

" I feel that too," agreed the Doctor, " but we'll find out soon."

They were pulled off their thoughts when two girls came by the Doctor.

" Sir, can you play with us ?" asked the blonde one.

The Doctor looked at his wife, surprised, usually children avoided him in this body. He rolled his eyes and gave a gentle smile to the children.

" What game ?" he asked.

River fondly watched the scene. When the Doctor got up, the younger girl took him by the hand and pulled him in a corridor.

Elyne slowly walked back to her room to clean herself. She was covered by ashes and it stinged her eyes.

" Where do you think you're going, freak ?"

Elyne felt tears coming, she knew what would happen right now. She ignored the girls and walked past them. But Zoe pushed her and a pair of hand blocked her on the ground.

" Please ! Don't ! " Elyne begged.

Unfortunaly, Zoe and her friends did not listen. They were all laughing at the situation. Even worse. Zoe picked a stick up.

River had to hold a laugh when her husband collapsed into the chair.

" We're not getting those two." he just told.

" Fine," chuckled River, " shall we go then ? You look exhausted."

" Please." sighed the Doctor.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Not a normal kid scream though, a terrific one. Without any hesitations, they both stood up and ran. Sister Catherine stopped them.

" What happened ? " asked River.

" Oh nothing you should worry about," told the nun, smiling, " have you made a choice ? "

River was about to talk but the Doctor cut her.

" Actually, we didn't make a choice yet," he smiled and put his hands on her wife's shoulders, " can we stay a bit longer ? "

" At your convenience, Sir."

Once the religious went back to her buisness, River looked up at the Doctor who were still holding her shoulders.

" Trouble ? " she asked.

" Trouble indeed," he agreed, " here's the plan."

" You stay with children and I'll investigate, got it."

" River, don't you-"

" Be careful," she cut him with a kiss and walked away, " love you ! "

River ignored her husband's snorts and ventured in the building. That was really dark, cold and to be honest, scary. How could children live there ? She heard voices, they were close. She hid behind a door and tried to listen the conversation.

" What are we going to do with this demon child ? "

River reconized Sister Catherine's voice.

" Just pray my Sister, God will send us help."

River heard a tiny whine, she carefully take a look and saw that Sister Catherine were pulling a really small girl by the ear. She were skinny, smaller than the average and covered by ashes and blood, she looked pathetic.

" Take care of her." said the oldest nun and quickly disappeared in a stair.

It broke River's heart to hear that child crying when Sister Catherine took her away.

" Elyne, will you stop crying ? " scolded the nun.

" Please," Elyne sobbed, " don't do that, it was an accident ! "

" Silence !"

River gasped when the nun slaped the little girl. She quietly followed them until they reached a small isolated room. Sister Catherine pushed the child inside and closed the door behind them, so River could only hide and wait. She could hear whiplash followed by sobs, it crushed her heart, she did her best to not move from her place. What have that child done to deserve such treatment ? After twenty minutes, that felt like hours to River, the nun opened the door and left. When she was sure she was alone, River softly opened the door room. The room was small and looked poor, there was nothing in this room, except a tiny wobbly bed. And there was the little girl. She was curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing and shaking, River could see the torn clothes, with blood stains on her tiny back. River gently crouched down next to the child.

" Hey." she softly said.

The little girl barely looked at her, too exhausted to focus. River noticed her amber eyes, not human, for sure.

" Beautiful eyes you have there, sweetheart." River smiled, stroking the child's cheek, wiping tears away. The little girl leaned into her touch, it made River's heart melt down, " I'm River, ans what's your name ?"

" Elyne." she answered between two sobs.

" Well Elyne, I know someone who can heal you. Do you want to come with me?"

Elyne weakly sat up and looked up at River with sparkled eyes. Even if she did not know that woman, she was the only adult who acted nicely to her and that was enough for a child, so she reached for River with her tiny arms, trustful. After covering her with the small blanket, River scooped her up in her arms and left the room.


End file.
